warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:MadmanRobi
gsc No problem at all, that's what I do. I think you asked about it on our Discord, no? I would've answered myself but I've been away now a bit. Anyhow, Genestealer Cults...? I haven't been very interested about them myself, but as always when someone asks about where to learn about them: Codices. Firsthand sources are the best, if you are interested about GSC go for the codex. I also recommend you to check the GSC article on Lexicanum which is the first and foremost canon site. If you need the infobox for an article about genestealer cult, I think the Template:Family infobox will serve you just fine. I personally don't think those cults really need an infobox anyway. --'Administrator of the Warhammer 40k Fanon, Remos' talk 06:30, November 7, 2019 (UTC) Dragon Knights No problem, I just try to weed out the most blatant canon contradictions. Please do sign your talk page messages. I still find the whole process, like, extremely unlikely and not plausible at all. I think the common consensus across the fans of 40k is that the space marines are not capable of inseminating women. Only the very specialised members of the Adeptus Mechanicus or Apothecarions of the chapters could be able to complete a process of cultivating the gene-seed into a space marine and - in the sources I linked but that you have not apparently red - it is well established that the psychoindoctrination, hypnosis and extensive training is irreplacable part of becoming a space marine, human bodies can't handle the geneseed otherwise. After all, the implantation is only "...a part of this process (of becoming a space marine)" (Codex: Space Marines (6th edition) page 10). Moving a planet out of the warp storm? Okay, moving planets in and out of warp have been done before, true. But did you consider, that if you move a planet into interstellar space... there's no sun, there's no light, nothing. The planet would freeze over pretty fast, all plants would die... you get the idea. And don't try to say a bunch of rogue psykers move a whole system into anywhere, that's just too much. (Okay, maybe it wouldn't be too much for anyone, but certainly for a bunch of unsanctioned rogues). Which is a whole another thing actually. Your planet, which guards (albeit unknowingly) propably _the_most_precious_material_in_the_Imperium_ - gene-seed - is filled with rogue and/or unsanctioned psykers so strong and in such numbers, they are able to move the planet out of the largest warp storm ever, and still not fall into chaos themselves? There's no way those psykers could stay untainted. Terminator armors are the most valued, the most rare, and the most potent weapons of the chapters (before Primaris). And you say, that Blood Angels just give some of theirs for this chapter, which was created without any authorisation, by two completely normal human (king and the governor) dudes without any skills on genetics not to even speak of the extremely volatile gene-seed, on a planet residing not within but in the largest and the worst warp storm there has ever been? Not to speak about that the king and the governor are essentially traitors towards Blood Angels by using the one thing above anything else without any reason nor promise, why would the Blood Angels feel any sympathy towards them... We have a section in our canon policy which bans chapters being created outside of a Founding, but since this is basically part of the Ultima Founding, even if it is without Primaris (btw, why the Blood Angels make another generation of regular marines when they are supposed to create only Primaris at that point of the timeline?)... however, there's just things so fundamentally wrong in this article that I don't know. What do you think about my comments above? --'Administrator of the Warhammer 40k Fanon, Remos' talk 07:02, November 15, 2019 (UTC) I think the actual problem is more in the context. You vassal all forces of the universe and everything in the realms of possibility to make your chapter happen (like moving the star system out of the warp storm by few rogue psykers). You shouldn't make the setting to meet your needs imo. --'Administrator of the Warhammer 40k Fanon, Remos' talk 18:01, November 17, 2019 (UTC)